yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suima Rito
Appearance ￼Suima has middle-length blonde hair with, a cyan water splash hair clip, and wears swimming goggles. ￼She has light blue eyes (in the portrait she has yellow eyes but they're actually light blue) ￼and a slight pink blush. She wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, and stockings with water waves. Personality ￼She is cheerful and bubbly, and is very devoted to her dream: becoming the best athlete who has ever lived. Suima has the heroic persona, meaning that if she witnesses the player comitting murder, she will try to stop them. Quotes 100 Questions(WIP) * Please tell us your name. ' My name is Suima Rito * '''When is your birthday? ' August, 22 * 'Your blood type? ' A+ * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Etto.. Can I skip this question? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' My sister Asu Rito, and my aunt Kyoshi Taiso * 'What's your occupation? ' I'm a student at Akademi High, and the Substitute Leader of the Sports Club. * 'Your favourite food? ' Anything healthy, and good for an athlete. * 'Favourite animal? ' Cheetah * 'Favourite subject? ' Physical Education * 'Dislike subject? ' Home Economics * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' Nah... Well...yeah. Jazuto Bezu. He's a member of the Light Music Club, and he's almost as good as Miyuji! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Not really... * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' The Sports Club, duhbviously. * 'What's your motto? ' "Pain is only weakness leaving your body" * 'Your special skill? ' Swimming * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' My treasure is this hairclip my mother gave me before she died, it also represents my love for swimming. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Ummm... Eh, what about "Swimmer"? * 'Your forte? ' Swimming * 'Your shortcomings? ' * 'Places in your memories? ' Ooooh, what about that really pretty beach? It had a beatiful blue, shining water, oh, and pink sand, with pink dolphins! Those dolphins were adorable! And also when I went to Paris! I didn't understand what anyone was saying, but the places were beatiful! * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Energetic drinks, and vegetables and fruits smoothies. * 'How good can you swim? ' Very good. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' I don't remember... * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Swimming! * 'Disliked food? ' Fast food, ugh, gross * 'Anything you want most currently? ' A brand new Saikou 8! It's amazing! * 'Afraid of heights? ' Nope. I'm actually the tallest in my class. * 'Dislike thunder? ' No. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Mechanical. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Anything healthy and that it doesn't take you a long time to eat. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' No. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' Not really.. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Outdoor. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Never. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' About 5-10 minutes long. I try to run as fast as I can, but Asu runs almost as fast as Bolt! She always leaves mw behind! >:T * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No... Yes?... Idk? * 'Your favourite sports? ' Swimming * 'How good can you cook? ' Not very good... * 'Favourite colours? ' Yellow, and sea blue, also any cheerful color. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' Liars. They are UNACEPTABLEEEEE. * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' 8. * 'Your dreams? ' To be the best athlete that has ever lived! But I will never top Asu... * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' Y-yes... *blushes* * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' No. I have no problem with them * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' No. * 'Bed time? ' 8:00 pm * 'Wake up time? '. 7:00 am * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Bed person. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' No... * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' A good diet and lots of excersise! * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Chilled Soba. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Right. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Jazuto talked to me!! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' Nothing really. Apart from Asu being absent for 5 weeks... * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I don't know... We never sing it... I heard rumors that it's that stupid song "Pomf Pomf Kimochi Uguu Uguu". * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Gerbera Daisy. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' "Hello everybody, this is Suima Rito reporting from Akademi High!" * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' I don't have one... * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Flowers and animals * 'And summer? ' Sun and training * 'What about fall? ' Mountains made of leaves! * 'And then the winter? ' Playing in the snow. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' The future! I would go to the day in wich I win trophies and medals all around the world! * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Short stories. * 'What's your allowance? ' 10 ¥ per week * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "Hey, I love your stockings!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' Training and drawing! * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' Swimming as fast as a thunder! * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' A sleeping robe. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' Ehhmmm....well...etto...n-no...well, yes! *blushing intensifies* * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Spend the whole day with Asu! * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Credits for the portrait LucyDreemurr- base and hair, I recolored it so it looked yellow. BaedereBaemulator- goggles I used PicsArt and a little bit of Medibang to edit the pictures and to put them together.